Digimon: a new champion
by LittleBearBahr
Summary: its been acouple years after the end of season 2 and Tai, Matt, Kari, and T.K. are visiting mimi in the US... for now this story has been discontinued so dont expect the second chapter any time soon


"Tell me again why where in this store again?" Kari nagged, "Most of the dresses you've shown me already do more exposing then flattering." They strolled through the shops of New York; hopping from store to store searching for the perfect outfit for Mimi's junior prom.  
  
"Well, Kari let me ask you this, do you want to go to my Senior Prom?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"And you want to look good don't you?"  
  
"Of coarse,"  
  
"And you want T.K. to take you right?"  
  
"Yeah, I love that boy to death,"  
  
"And you want him to take you right?"  
  
"Duh, even thought we are in America and he really doesn't have much of a choice, except not going at all." Kari frowned  
  
"That's my point right there, you want to look good so I'm helping." Mimi smiled feeling proud that she could actually make sense to anyone but herself. Kari smiled too since it had been so long since Mimi took her anywhere not including spending quality girl time with her. She never got to do that with Yolei, always rambling about Ken. Uh, Mimi?"  
  
"Yes Kari?"  
  
"I hate to nag you more than I need too but, are these really necessary?" Kari took out of her shopping bag a small G-strap thong, and an almost see through bra that Mimi had bough for her from a Victoria's secret store. Mimi giggled and sweat-dropped.  
  
"That's what I like about you Kari Always honest about your opinion. I guess that's why you were able to admit your love towards T.K. and the same way he did you. Davis always did have a problem with that. So uncomfortable, and bashful but mostly naïve." Kari thought for a moment and smiled agreeing with Mimi on her statement.  
  
"Yeah Davis was pretty uncomfortable when he was around me and T.K., and especially when we we're flirting. But I must admit he's changed since the last time you saw him. He doesn't try so hard to make me like him. And he is being more considerate about his feelings."  
  
"But you had to hand it to him he was persistent on trying to tell you how he felt when he was thick headed."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'll always have a special place in my heart for Davis," Mimi blinked from hearing Kari, of all people, saying what she said besides his parents, "But, of coarse, he'll never be able to compare to T.K." Mimi sighed in relief, "The time we spent together were just, well..."  
  
"Different?" Mimi filled in.  
  
"Yeah, different, and special. We were able to become very close during the short time we spent together when we battled the Dark Masters. And especially when I was fighting against the darkness of the Dark Ocean.  
  
"When I think back on it I thought it was so romantic when we were running from Machinedramon. And how no mater how sick you looked, He stayed right at your side protecting you. Even when he destroyed that building that we were all hiding in, he protected you from the fall. Kari looked at the ground.  
  
"Yeah I still remember lying on top of him when I woke up, I was really scared when he when unconscious" She looked back up wiping a tear from her eye. Smiling and looking back at Mimi again, "That was years ago, we've grown up so much since then."  
  
"But you don't really seem to care all that much, do you?" Mimi snickered to herself. The girls walked towards Times Square, then, something caught Mimi's absolute attention, a dress in the window of a Designer, women's clothing store across the street that made her almost squeal in delight. "Kari your going to love this dress, trust me!" The two of them found the nearest crosswalk, with Kari being dragged across running into the store looking for the dress that Mimi had spotted.  
  
Kari suspiciously looked at the dress trying to find what was so special about it. The dress itself was made out of a silk one-piece outfit. The dress itself was a soothing pink with a long slip up both sides, at the thigh; being sleeveless a pair of black, full-fingered gauntlets were with it. "What's so special about this one from all the others that you've shown me, besides the fact that it covers a little more."  
  
"For Goodness sakes Kari look at it, they're your colors and look at the design that wraps around the stomach... look familiar?" Kari pondered on the design for a moment and then realized what it was.  
  
"It's the crest of light, how cool is that."  
  
"I told you so."  
  
"Yeah, guess you did. I'll go try it on right now." Kari took the dress of its hook and walked off towards the dressing room. Swiftly walking to the back of the store she found the dressing rooms. Once she found a room or her own, she started taking off her own clothing. First came off her bandanna, and then she slowly brought her shirt over her head and took it off exposing her sports bra, she giggled to herself seeing her own size and how her breasts almost burst out of the bra she was in "Mother doesn't realize how much I've grown." But then she went back to a smile realizing that T.K. doesn't care and that she was very beautiful, she then untied and took off her shoes, undid her belt and shimmied out of her shorts and stood there in her underwear staring herself in the mirror that was in her changing room it won't be long before I'll finally grow out of these childish undergarments.' She took out the lingerie out of her store bag and set them on the bench.  
  
"Here we go," she unhooked her bra and took it off revealing her breasts, and then reaching into the store bag again, she replaced it with the new bra that Mimi had bought. Then she took of her white Hanes panties and did the same with the thong. When she was done she almost yanked the dress off its hanger and carefully slid into it from the back. She had to be careful when she got to the top, dealing with the hook, she didn't want to pull her own arms out of their sockets. Then she removed the gauntlets from their part of the hanger and slipped them on with ease. Finally bundling up her cloths into a bunch in the corner of the dressing room, she walked out and called to Mimi.  
  
"Wow!" She exclaimed, "Kari you really look beautiful. And with a pair of my high heal shoes who'd know that a tomboy like yourself could fit into an outfit like that."  
  
"Believe me Mimi it's not easy."  
  
"Oh, Kari do you mind me making a small adjustment?"  
  
"No, not at all go right ahead." Mimi stepped in front of Kari for a moment, pulled out the clip from her hair letting it fall naturally to her shoulders, which she had just recently grown over the past year. Mimi set the pin in her pocket for a moment and stepped back to look at her fix.   
  
"There, that's better, I like your hair that way when you're wearing fancy clothing, you look more feminine."  
  
"Well Mimi" Kari answered as she ran her gauntlet covered hand through her now long hair "I'm going to have to agree with you again on this fashion emergency." The two laughed and Kari let herself change back into her normal cloths. "huh," she groaned to herself, "Times are changing, But this time at least, its for the better."  
  
  
  
Mimi walked up to the cash register and paid for the $157.98 dress and then they called for a Taxi. It took a couple of minutes to actually get their attention, but finally they got one.  
  
On their way back to Kari's hotel building, Mimi put on a pair of headphones and started listening to one of her favorite CD while Kari pulled out a book and started to read. The cab passed through Times Square, and down to the hotel, Kari thanked the driver as she and Mimi split the bill and left for the complex.  
  
"Do you think the guys are home?" Kari asked with a smile as she looked up the stair well of the hotel walkway.  
  
"Knowing T.K. and Tai they would, but I not sure about Matt."  
  
"Well, neither of their cars are gone and mine isn't so I guess they're home."  
  
"You know," Mimi thought aloud, "I Haven't yet figured out why both of them had to get separate rental cars, when a mini-van would have been enough."  
  
"Mimi," Kari did a sarcastic shocked look. "I thought you of all people would know that if word got out that they drove a mini-van their 'Pimp Master 3000 images would go down the drain." Mimi sweat dropped and forced a smiling laugh.  
  
"Eh huh eh, lets just head up the elevator and get to your room."  
  
Kari Smiled, "Sure."  
  
Mimi Sighed slightly as she and Kari headed up the stairs to her floor where Kari, and T.K.'s room; Along with their older brother's rooms down the hall.  
  
Once Getting to her room Kari opened the door, when they saw Matt and T.K. facing each other in a video game on their T.V "You two at it again?" Kari teased, she walked over to the bed and jumped on it, crawling to where T.K was sitting and laid down next to him quickly.  
  
"You know Kari you were pretty slick getting you and T.K. a room together." Tai said plainly walking out of the kitchen. Kari lowered her head and smiled, as did Mimi.  
  
"So tell us Kari how did you convince my mom and your parents to let you and T.K. stay in the same room together Kari?" Matt was barely speaking out of the side of his mouth as he still concentrated on the game.  
  
Kari, answered, "I told mom and dad that you and Tai would be better off together than my brother and me. Besides I told T.K.'s mom that it would be good for us to spend some quality time together." Kari put her hand on T.K.'s inner thigh rubbing her hand along it. T.K. blushed a furious red  
  
"Ah Hem," Matt interrupted putting down his controller and turning off the game with the remote. He turned towards them, "Is it just me or is there an earthquake of stomachs growling in here?"  
  
"Matt, please, save your corny one-liners for your concerts." she paused, " But while your up I'll take a sandwich."  
  
"What kind would you like Mimi?"  
  
"Turkey if there is any"  
  
"Yep  
  
"I'll take a beef" Tai added  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"Hey is there still any Pizza from yesterday?" Called T.K.  
  
"Yeah bro, you want it?" Mat looked over his shoulder as he answered   
  
"Sure, I'll take too slices."  
  
Kari suddenly spoke up as she took her attention from T.K. "Hey Matt ill take a slice if there's any more"  
  
"There should be, ill whip them up for you" Mat walked to the breadbox and took out a bag of whole wheat.  
  
Matt whipped up some turkey and beef sandwiches, and threw the cold pieces pizza into the Microwave. T.K. and Kari moved themselves to the loveseat in the corner of the room by the balcony.   
  
After getting the sandwiches ready Matt took out two plates, put the sandwiches on them and took them out to Tai and Mimi. "Here you go." The hungry two-sum sat down at the little table in the main room as Mat when back into the Kitchen; passing T.K. and Kari, T.K.'s arm over Kari's shoulder. In the kitchen Matt went to the Cupboards to get a plates for the pizza, which was on a paper napkin at the time. "I'm really glad that T.K. finally found someone, but Kari?" as matt thought the concept to himself he laughed momentarily "should have seen it coming" The microwave beeped and he put the thought in the back of his mind and brought out the pizza, set it on the plates  
  
As Matt walked to where the "doves" was sitting he noticed that Mimi and Tai had finished and were putting their shoes on if they were about to leave. "Here you go."  
  
"Thanks Matt," T.K. cooled the pizza with the soft blow and then bit into it. While Kari on the other hand waited a moment for the pizza to cool, before she ate.   
  
Tai reached into his wallet and pulled out two $50 bills and placed them on the table He and Mimi just been eating on "Hey Matt I'm heading out to go see some sights and take a couple pictures with Kari's camera before we go to the dance tomorrow and then have to catch that train the next morning."   
  
"And I'm going to head back home since I'm sure you guys can handle yourselves."  
  
"Well then," Matt spoke up, "I'm coming too. I want to see if I can find a better Suit Jacket than I already got." Matt got his shoes and the boys started out the door."  
  
"Bye." Kari bit into her now semi-warm pizza and wiped her lip with the napkin, suddenly she started staring into nothingness and thought for a moment. 'Am I rushing my feelings things with T.K? When we left Japan, we were always in love but never really talked about it, and the only real reason why I wanted the same room with him is so that we could spend more time together, and talk to Gatomon, Patamon, and the others without Tai or Mat finding out about Gatomon and Veemon.' Her hand started to shake as she went deeper into her own little world of thought. 'I love T.K., but do I really want to give him that kind of love? Well I do love him and I do wish that we could spend the rest of our lives together. But am I ready for the risk so early, gees we just got into high school.'  
  
"Hey Kari," T.K. asked politely yet some what worryingly, "you alright?"  
  
"Yeah," she said nervously, "I'm fine."  
  
"Ok, I was just worried, you were sitting there and staring into space for quite a bit"  
  
"Oh, must not have realized it." Kari pressed back against the cushions of the couch and relaxed eating her now almost cool meal happily.  
  
Later that day and into the evening, T.K. and Kari ended up Watching a T.V. Movie in their bed. Watching the classic Titanic. Both lying down over the covers, Kari cuddled in T.K.'s arms, her face against his chest; after passing the passionate love seen. It being almost about 9:00 the Kari got up and started changing before she would go to bed. Kari went to the dresser and grabbed her nightgown and walked over to the other side, and sat down. She took her shirt off, having her back to T.K. who did the same. Then Kari put on her nightgown over the rest of her clothing. As she stood up to undo her belt on her shorts, taking them off, and the same with her bra by unhooking it, she looked over at T.K and saw that he had started to get a very flat stomach and a good looking body. He took a white tank top from his dresser drawer and put it on. She slipped under the covers and lay in the middle of the large queen size bed. T.K. pulled himself into bed as well.   
  
"Well," T.K. whispered to his cuddled companion. "You want to call Gatomon and Veemon and see if they want to sleep with us tonight?"  
  
"Hmmm," Kari thought for a moment, "I was hoping it could be just you and me tonight since this is our last night together in a bed, together."  
  
"True," He agreed, "So lets just call them up and see how they're doing."  
  
"Ok." Kari took her D-terminal from the bedside table, sat up and turned it on. Gatomon answered.   
  
"Oh, Hi Kari," She said surprised "I wasn't expecting you. I thought you would be out and about."  
  
"Not really, but it was T.K.'s Idea."  
  
"T.K.'s Idea, that's not like him, that or I'm still a little bit woozy from the 3 catnip drinks I had."  
  
"Oh Gatomon." She couldn't see T.K. in the D-terminal, so Kari moved it slightly so she could see. He smiled happily.  
  
"T.K.!" Gatomon jumped almost scared like. "Kari what did I tell you..."  
  
"Yes Gatomon I remember," Kari butted in. "And I'm taking it seriously."  
  
"I'm sure you are but I just don't want you to end up like me..."   
  
"What?" T.K. asked curiously. Then all of a sudden Veemon came into sight.  
  
"Hey Guys, why are you calling. And why are you together at this time of night?" he though, "Sleepover?" Gatomon then whispered something in Veemon's ear, his eyes widened then he whispered something back. Gatomon nodded. Then He shrugged his shoulders and walked off. Gatomon, offended, smacked him with his tail, spinning him out of sight.  
  
"I see that Veemon finally got rid of his lisp"  
  
"Yeah it took him a while" Gatomon looked over to where Veemon was, away from the screen, and she smiled "He's so sexy."  
  
T.K. gave a strange look, giving a dumbfounded expression, "You told me once Gatomon that a digi-destend's digimon pick up a lot of human traits and wants from their human companions and if you did pick up Kari's companions and traits, why would you be together with Veemon? Wouldn't you prefer Patamon sense your Kari's digimon and Patamon is mine?"  
  
"Well we only pick up certain personalities like Kari's enlightened look out on things for me, or Davis's over all courage and friendship for Veemon. Actual attraction has nothing to do with it. Veemon said he had a 'lust', as Davis would say, on me for some time. And I some how had this mysterious attraction towards him myself. I don't know why I did but I just suddenly liked everything about him, especially now that he's gotten taller, more buffed, and gotten rid of that lisp."  
  
There was a moment of silence between the three, as T.K. and Kari looked at each other the smiled. Then they turned back to the D-terminal and smiled again. "Well we're going to sign off, our brothers may be home soon and are going to check on us too see if were asleep yet. And I don't feel like bothering them tonight with arguments. So we'll call again soon. Ok"   
  
"Ok Kari I'll talk to you later sometime. Bye."  
  
"HEY!" Veemon came running in, "I thought we were going to come over and sleep with you guys again tonight"  
  
"I don't think so tonight Veemon," Kari explained, "I think T.K. and I are going to try to spend some quality time alone tonight." She smiled  
"Oh nuts," Veemon sighed disappointed "And I was so looking forward to it."  
  
"Bye Gatomon, Veemon." Kari blew a little kiss to them both; they waved back, and then turned the D-terminal off as she set it back down on the bedside table. Turning back T.K. rolled towards her and wrapped his arms around her. Kari reacted by swirling around so she faced him, put her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly for a couple of seconds and then pulled away smiling almost sexually and tauntingly at the same time. T.K. returned by rolling not only himself but also her with him into the middle of the bed, and side-by-side they kissed and ran their hands passionately all over each other. Then T.K. pulled away for only a moment.   
  
"You have no Idea how long I've wanted to do this."  
  
"Neither do you." Then they went at it even more ecstatic than before tossing and turning in the bed and almost throwing the covers off the bed. After about 3 minutes of ecstatic making out Kari pulled away, out of breath, she whispered to T.K.  
  
"I love you T.K."  
  
"Back at you Hun" T.K. replied  
  
"You want to go further tonight, Gatomon and Veemon aren't here."  
  
"Not tonight Kari, our bro's could come and check on us at any minute. They would freak to see us like that, and make sure that you and Tai end up rooming together again."  
  
"Oh, OK." Kari kissed T.K. again passionately and then turned away and got into a comfortable position. T.K., feeling kind of bad for her inched closer to her and put his hand around her waist to her stomach and got comfortable behind her. Then almost instantly fell asleep.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
